unlight_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Unlight - en Wiki:Edit notes
Thank you for having interest on contributing to this wiki! This page lists some point that we need to be aware of when editing pages. =Creating New Pages= New Character Page A standard template is available for creating new character pages. :How to use: #Searched this wiki with search box at top right yet did not find the page. #Type the wanted character's name in the box below and press "Create page" button.type=create preload=Template:Character #Hit "Publish" button. #Start editing by filling required fields following respective documentations. *If you would like to copy information from old wikispaces wiki, here is a link for archive site. New Quest Page A standard template is available for creating new quest pages. :How to use: :Almost same as creating new character pages. :However, instead of character's name, type area name in the box below and press "Create page" button.type=create preload=Template:Quest =Uploading Images= A Wikia Contributor must log in to upload files. If you do not own a wikia account, with few simple steps. Before Upload Before uploading, make sure you know what kind of image you are using, and whether they were allowed being upload. *In-game Graphics: *:If that image did appeared in jp wiki, please feel free to upload. Since usage of those images were already all granted with permission. *:If the image is a full-size rare card illustration, then no. For details, please refer to our policy. *Images Obtained from Official Site / Fan Page: *#With Further Credits: *#:If the image that official sites / blogs posted was tagged with Fanart, Cosplay or mentioned third-party's name etc., the answer is no. *#:The reason is permission on using those images were not obtained. *#Without Further Credits: *#:If the image shown in official sites / blogs posted did not have any tags / credits, then yes. *#:It is because Techway Co.,Ltd. allows free usage of graphics for non-commercial purpose, and wiki is non-commercial site. *Fanarts / Photos: *:Uploading on any kinds of fanarts / photos are straightly prohibited since this is an information site, not your personal free web hosting service. However, there are few exceptions: *#You are the creator of the image / photo, *#It has been proved being useful when describing an article, and *#The image is distributed under CC-BY-SA. How to Upload New Image #Log in using the account you created. #Click "Contribute" at top right corner and select "Add a Photo." #Choose the file you wish to upload. #Put proper and categories under summary. #For user-friendly browsing experience, please rename the file at destination file name with formats below. Then press "Upload file." If you are unsure on how the image should be named, please upload using its original file name, and then discuss with other users. Existing Image with Better Resolution Almost same as uploading new image. However, make sure file name that the image going to upload (better quality) is same as the original one, which is being replaced. =Editing Pages= Once a new page is created, maintenance and updates are necessary, and hence editing is needed. Character Page For Characters' specific weapons and card summary, if there are unreleased information such as BP rewards and rare cards, just leave them blank. Those fields are hidden in default if nothing is filled. List Pages and Other Pages An introductory paragraph is necessary, letting readers understand what that page is about, and why it exist. For List of Characters, re-sizing image after upload is needed in order to make the table more neat: Example: This need to be done in Classic (Source) Editor, With "140px" be the fixed target resolution, and text after "link=" be destination after clicking on the image. Category:Help